Advice Please!
by Goten0040
Summary: Goten found Paresu cheating on him. So that's over. He's always spending time at Trunks's place now and Vegeta is on his last nerve. So Goten gets the idea that he can get advice from the only girl he knows, Bura...


(OH MY GOD! I'M WRITING A DBZ FIC! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ONE IN FOREVER! Well, uh, I don't own it, and I hope you enjoy. ^__^)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Goten sat playing video games with Trunks, yelling at the screen as he lost the game-- again.  
  
"Agh! No fair!" Goten whined, "I want a do-over!"  
  
"No do-overs," a rough voice interrupted, "It's almost ten p.m. Go home."  
  
Vegeta glared at Goten. Just because he and Goku were on a higher level with each other didn't mean he liked having the Son family around all the time. He could never think because the Son family, maybe with the exception of Gohan, were- well, loud.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Vegeta!" Goten pouted, sounding miraculously like his father, "One more game?"  
  
Vegeta glared harder at Goten who seemed to get the message quickly.  
  
"Oh," he sighed, "Oooookay."  
  
With that Goten shoved his fists in his pockets and headed out the door.  
  
"Stupid son of Kakarot," Vegeta muttered as he headed up the stairs, "Doesn't he realize that this isn't his home?"  
  
"Dad, you sound angry," a soft feminine voice came from the top step.  
  
He looked up to see his daughter, Bura, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"It's that damn Goten," Vegeta rolled his eyes, "he thinks he lives here."  
  
"Well, if I were him, I would come here a lot too," Bura said, walking beside her father down the hallway.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at her.  
  
"I mean," Bura said, "He's not exactly rich. He doesn't even have enough running water for a bathtub. This place must be Heaven to him!"  
  
"Don't protect him He could always go hang out with Gohan instead of us," Vegeta growled.  
  
Bura giggled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. G'night dad."  
  
"Goodnight," Vegeta said and left his daughter into his own room.  
  
Bulma looked up from her book at Vegeta, her light turquoise hair draping her shoulders, sapphire eyes shining.  
  
"Goten finally leave?" Bulma asked, a laugh behind her voice.  
  
"Thank God," Vegeta said, "I swear, what's he going to do next? This is our house. Next time he shows up at our door at eight o' clock, I'm kicking him from here to Namek."  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said sternly.  
  
"Vegeta what?!" he said, "he's not my son! As long as he's here, Trunks and him are sitting in front of the TV, playing video games, or watching some shit. He needs to be training!"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma sighed, defeated, "I guess your right. But not about the training. Trunks is aire to this place. He needs to be studying."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he lay down beside her. No willing to argue, he reached over and turned off his lamp, closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Ninety-nine, one-hundred," Bura concluded brushing her hair.  
  
She walked downstairs in her cloud pajamas and found Trunks talking on the phone.  
  
"Who're you talking to?" Bura asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Get lost, sis. I'm talkin' to Goten."  
  
"He was just here!" Bura exclaimed. "What did you not get to talk about?"  
  
"Duh, tomorrow is when the reality shows come on TV. We're discussing them!"  
  
"Ugh, boys," Bura said, "And you think I talk too much."  
  
Trunks stuck his tounge out at her. Why did he always talk to that long- haired idiot anyway? (Goten does have long hair in this. No attack of the Gohans. Lol.) She grabbed a water bottle and headed back upstairs without so much as a look at her brother.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Trunks," Goten said, "Talk to ya' tomorrow."  
  
"Gotcha," Trunks said and Goten hung up the phone.  
  
He lay back on his bed. He was beginning to realize that he was spending too much time over at Capsule Corporation. Paresu had cheated on him, so he had no girlfriend. What else could he do? He wanted someone at least as intelligent as him and still pure-hearted. That wasn't too much to ask. Paresu was an idiot. She probably didn't even know she was cheating on him, even though he caught her liplocking some idiot from school. Goten shook his head and stared over at his cell phone that hadn't rung in two days. Maybe that was because he turned it off, for obvious reasons.  
  
He grabbed it and turned it over in his hands. He held it to his ear and checked his messages. There were three stupid messages from Paresu, and a prank message from Trunks. He deleted all of them without a thought. Everyone always thought he was so stupid, just like his dad. He wasn't. It just seemed that way. He placed the phone on his bedside table and lay back. He needed a woman- a smart woman. But first, he needed-  
  
"I need a woman's advice!" 


End file.
